Splintered
by Enduremyworld
Summary: Starbuck's life has spun out of control. The cause and the solution is the Cylon who haunts her memories. AU after "Revelations". Warning Not For Children. Contains sexual situations and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

If Leoben Conoy had been human, Kara Trace would have had felt comfortable discussing him with any of her human friends.

If he had been human she would have defined Leoben Conoy as probably one of the most incredibly sexy men she had ever encountered.

Since he was Cylon, she would never admit that from the first there was an attraction.

He was the enemy a machine built to look human and meant to deceive.

So she had analyzed him from every angle and could never truly pinpoint why he had such an emotional hold.

Was it the cockiness of his smile, sometimes recklessly devilish, sometimes heart melting sweet? It was that smile that allowed her to distinguish him from the other Twos. She could pick him out of any crowd of Twos by that smile alone.

Or was it the slight rasp of his voice? That voice could soothe and infuriate all at once.

Or was it the well worn creases and lines that only increased the handsome value of his face?

Or was it the spikes of his tousled hair and the persistent five o'clock shadow that never went away.

Maybe it was the confidence in his walk? He had that powerful sexy swagger that must have drawn many wandering glances from both sexes in his youth.

Whatever it was, he overwhelmed her. Whatever he was, she could not forget.

She could not forget that even as he kept her his prisoner, or when she murdered him six times over.

If Leoben had been human, she wouldn't have resisted. She would have allowed herself to fall for him. She would have admitted that he spoke to her heart as well as her soul.

But he was a toaster, so she denied every little emotion he conjured in her.

Since he was a Cylon, she would never admit that Leoben had never forced her to have sex while she was imprisoned on New Caprica.

She would never admit the truth that not only she did have sexual relations with Leoben, and if her dreams were any indication, she missed it.


	2. Chapter 2

********New Caprica***********

On the 135th Day of Cylon Occupation on New Caprica, Kara Thrace Anders stared out at the tall window, staring at the Human Tent City.

The sky was grey, the same depressing miserable grey.

She was as sick of the color of the sky as she was of the colors of the walls that were her cell.

She was beginning to loose faith that she would ever escape.

She was beginning to despair at the thought of never seeing Sam again.

Her heart ached for the man she called husband. Her husband, the handsome strong man she had chosen over Lee Adama.

Sam hadn't been so strong the last time she had seen him. He had looked like death, as he fought pneumonia. Yes she knew he was alive, Leoben had granted her that much information.

She stared across the tent city and wondered where he was out there. Was he there at the make-shift Pyramid court? There were men playing the game at this very moment. She could see there tiny figures racing back and forth. Could Sam feel her watching?

She pressed her forehead against the cool glass and whispered "I'm sorry Sam." She had wronged the beautiful Pyramid Star in so many ways, and he never even knew.

Her God of a Pyramid Player still had no clue that on the eve of their wedding, she had sex with Lee Adama.

Lee had confessed his love, and in response she had fled before he woke in the morning.

She had fled before she had to face him. She had run to the safety of Sam. Good reliable trusting Sam.

She was unable to accept Lee's declaration of love. She couldn't return it. She felt love for Lee, but it was nothing like what she felt for his brother. Nor did it compare for the love she had for Sam.

She just couldn't face him knowing that he felt that way. So she had walked away and married Sam with little regret.

The news had destroyed Lee, but now he knew he would never be first in her heart.

The Gods, Galactica, and Sam were all she needed and wanted.

Or so she had thought.

Now as she was trapped in her prison of concrete and unbreakable glass, she couldn't run from the memories or the feelings.

She missed Sam, and though she could still picture every inch of Sam's masculine glory, she was forgetting his touch and his scent.

But there was no Sam to wrap in her arms and to frak until all the pain went away.

There was only Leoben and she hated him with every inch of her body.

This dollhouse of his was cold and confining. She was beginning to think that no matter how many times she killed him, it would never end.

The only way to escape was to make him believe that his mind-games were working, that she wanted to be with him.

To do that, she would have to betray Sam yet again. She would yet again taint their love without him even knowing.

She had made her decision this morning, after waking to find her blood smeared handprint scrubbed from the carpet.

The chopsticks were gone, as were the remnants of the steak dinner the toaster had prepared for her. The steak he had cut into small pieces, because he didn't trust her with the knife. The steak she had ate while insurgents were blowing up his Cylon brothers across the city.

She was going to give Leoben everything he wanted except for the love. He was a machine, how could he even know what love was?

She slipped into the bedroom where he was napping. She was amazed to find that he did that after each download. Why would a machine need to take a nap?

He sat up sleepily when the light from the outer room poured in behind her. She held her hands out to show she had no weapons, and stripped down to her bra and bikini underwear. She placed her clothing neatly on the chair that also had one of his awful polyester collared shirts draped over the back.

Leoben was now wide awake and his eyes were enjoying the sight of Kara's nearly naked flesh. She slipped under the covers next to him and reached to unclip her bra. Then her warm skin was pressed against his. A groan escaping his lips, as her fingers gently tugged the elastic of his boxer briefs and found that he was more than adequately equipped for the act.

He tensed when she expertly took him into her mouth. She suppressed a smile knowing that this machine feared what all men did, a woman who would destroy his manhood with her teeth. She wouldn't do that… this time. She wanted him to enjoy himself, to forget that she was his captive, to let down his guard.

He lifted her head away, and whispered, "my turn."

She quickly changed positions, nervous at what was to happen next. His lips found her breasts, while his hands worked to remove the offending underwear. His hands cupped her bottom, sending shots of warmth to groin. Gods, it felt wonderful.

She felt his penis hard against her thigh and she ached for it, needed it. She cursed her betraying body, as there would be no faking her passion.

She reached for him, spreading her legs to accommodate him, and guided him to her.

Leoben paused only a second to thank his God for answering his prayers, and then took advantage of what Kara was finally giving him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a victory. A small victory in a long fought battle, but Leoben knew the war was not over between them.

It was also a victory he shared with no one.

He prayed every day that she would not kill him, so that he would not download and be forced to share his precious intimate moments with his brothers.

He knew that the day would come when she probably would try again. He knew Starbuck, more than she could imagine. He would not deceive himself by believing she was the type to roll over and play concubine.

He prayed to his God for patience and a clear mind. Just because she had repeatedly given herself to him physically, he could sense that she was mentally still fighting him

She was playing her own mind-games with him.

One moment she was hotter than Hades, and the next she was cold than deep space.

She would initiate sex, and then stop before he could reach his own climax.

Cuddling or any other attempts of affection by him were instantly rebuffed.

Other times he felt his heart would explode by the power of her stamina. Often she brought him to the brink of exhaustion before she was done with him.

She wanted him fully aware that she was in charge of their physical interactions. He supposed it was her way of humiliating and degrading him. He let her play these games, because for the first time in

"Don't get too comfortable Leoben," she had hissed after he had suggested sleeping in the same bed together. "What we do is not making love. It's frakkin, plain and simple. It's what's keeping me sane while you play your little mind-games."

Her words were disappointing, but he wasn't naïve. Kara was not his first lover. He had lost count of the women he had been with while he was still a sleeper agent. Sex without emotional attachment was never a problem, at least not until Kara. He knew better than to associate it with love. It recognized it for what it was the most primal of urges that even the lowest of creatures enacted.


	4. Chapter 4

*************The 13th Tribe Planet Earth*****************

"What happen here? What happen to Earth?" The entire fleet, human and Cylon had asked. "What now?"

All eyes looked on the four known of the final five for answers.

After all they had been to Earth, were from Earth including Kara Thrace's own husband, the Cylon. She still didn't know how to take that tidbit of news. She was more than a little overwhelmed with the details of the last few days.

The revelations of who the four Cylons were, was overshadowed by the news that they had found Earth, or rather the remains of Earth.

It had been a huge devastation to morale, to arrive at Earth and find that the planet was near the end of a Nuclear Ice Age. The 13th Tribe was long gone, and there had been no human life for hundreds of years.

They had stared at each other in silence, just as confused as those asking the questions.

Samuel Anders knew his life as he knew it was over. Kara had once told him, while she was questioning her own existence, that she would kill him without hesitation if he was a Cylon. He cursed the knowledge of his genetic make-up and that his people had destroyed humanity's only hope for salvation.

Tory stood by his side as he studied the ruins, her hand resting on his elbow. He tensed, wanting to shake it loose, silently cursing her for her part in his turmoil of agony.

Apparently Tory was getting the impression that since Kara knew that her husband was a Cylon, Tory wanted to take Kara's place. He was positive that she wasn't trying to comfort him, but that she was attempting to stake a claim on her Cylon counterpart.

Sam now realized his folly in fraking Tory when he had thought Kara was dead. Back when they didn't know that they were toasters.

Now a deep seed of mistrust had sprouted. The minute they had heard that music, a switch had went off in Tory that the others didn't flip.

Galen and Saul were like him, sympathizing with humanity because they in every way they still felt human.

They had all been desperate in keeping their secret, but Tory's behavior became cold and calculating.

Sam was fairly sure she was responsible for Cally Tyrol's death. Even though she had never confessed, it was clear that she had thought Galen's wife was a threat that had to be dealt with.

She also hadn't thought twice, when the opportunity came for her to go the base-ship, where she reveled in D'anna and the Eights swooning over her like a lost Goddess.

His eyes settled on his wife, who looked as ruined as the planet. She stood with her hands shoved in her coat pockets, her shoulders slumped in defeat and grief on her face. All he wanted was to hold her, and assure her that none of this was her fault and that there was still hope.

He slipped out of Tory's grasp and begun to walk towards his beloved Starbuck. Tory begun to follow but he gave her a sharp look that told her that her touch and presence was un-welcomed.

He stopped in his tracks, when he realized that Kara's eyes had fallen on Leoben, who was orbiting around Kara at a close yet not imposing distance.

Sam watched as Kara went to Leoben, expecting her to scream at him, cursing him and the entire Cylon Race.

Instead she gripped Leoben's arms, practically stumbling, tears now falling down her pale cheeks and quivering chin.

Leoben pulled her into his arms, holding her tight to his chest. He then stroked Starbuck's hair and whispered into her ear, all the while staring at Anders.

Sam's chest constricted and it felt like his heart was about to explode, as he struggled for the breath caught him his throat.

Of all the people that Kara could seek comfort in, she had chosen Leoben.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note- I wrote the first draft of this story before the final season aired. I've taken a few weeks to decide if I wanted to touch on key points from the last season, or to keep with my first draft and go completely Alternate Universe.

I decided to rewrite some of the story to include certain events, but I am choosing to ignore the "Starbuck is an Angel" revelation and keep with my original idea.

13th Tribe Earth-

This was the end of the line.

At least it was for Galactica, the Battlestar had seen its last jump.

The news that the fleet was loosing its primary defense and command center was yet another smack to the face of morale.

There was no choice, but to remain in Earth's orbit and take the time to restructure and rebuild the fleet.

This planet was a forced rest stop.

There had been too many rash judgments, too many acts of desperation, and the fleet needed a break.

The break was the Cylon rebels, who were offering protection and technology in exchange for peace and a place among the fleet.

Of course not every one was happy with their presence, but it was quickly realized that without Galactica they were going no where.

So while the Council battled back and forth about the future of humanity, the Cylon rebels took action.

They had scoured Earth and found that the southern most continent could sustain human life.

Before the Nuclear Holocaust, the continent had been almost completely inhabitable. It had been covered mostly of Ice and temperatures which had made the continent unlivable.

But that was before the Nuclear Holocaust, now it was home.

Though it was by far the smallest of the continents, the climate was now mild, healthy vegetation grew wild and the forests were rich with animals that could be domesticated or butchered for food.

Now, Colonists had set up a tent city reminiscent of New Caprica, and the Cylons had begun to build manufacturing plants to make repair parts for the fleet.

Kara Thrace ran through down the wooded path, relishing the feel of the cool early morning air against her sweaty skin. Her legs pumped furiously as she cursed her body. She was getting fat and no matter how furious and hard she worked out, she wasn't loosing the weight.

"Frakkin Frak!" She laid her blame.

Ever since they had arrived on Earth, the pounds had begun to pile on, and fatigue wore her down.

Back in flight school she had been warned that it was common for those used to space gravity to experience problems adjusting to planetary gravity. She would have sworn that she hadn't had these problems on New Caprica.

So she pushed herself. She wasn't going to let her body go to the pudge, no matter how exhausted she felt after her workouts.

She rounded one last curve and saw the crude stone bench that served as her finish line. She also saw that it was occupied.

She decided to keep running.

"Hello Kara." A Two model joined her. Not a day went by that she didn't encounter one on the Galactica or in the tent city.

Thankfully most of them kept out of her way, but not this particular model.

"You look beautiful today. The fresh air suites you."

"What do you want, Leoben?" She gasped, not slowing down.

"You know what I want." He grinned, running so effortlessly next to her.

She glanced over, "Frak off," Shoving him roughly off the path.

He laughed and reached out to catch her by the waist. She stumbled, and came to stop, a sharp pain in her side. "Oh..."

"Kara?" Leoben released her, concern in his voice

"I'm fine. Just a little out of shape." She gasped, bending over.

"Here have a drink." A bottle of water had appeared in his hand. She accepted it without comment. The cool liquid soothed her parched throat and she sighed as the pain in her side eased.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I want to show you something."

Puzzled, she frowned but didn't refuse. He started down the trail and reluctantly she followed him until they came to a new clearing.

She stopped in astonishment at the sight of at least a dozen one level concrete buildings that had not been there the week before. "What the frak?"

"It's what I've been working on. An Earth-side permanent settlement," he beamed.

"But it was only being discussed at the meetings…" she paused, her eyes trying to drink in what she was seeing. "How?"

"Humans forget the Cylons are builders as well." He grin, taking her hand he led her closer.

"And this one?" she asked as he led her to the glass doors of one of the smaller buildings.

"Living quarters for Hybrid families," he answered, guiding her through a small foyer that contained 4 doors. "Galen Tyrol has already moved in."

"Is it safe or even wise to have them all together?" She asked. "Is it fair to have permanent housing for those couples when the rest of the Earth-side population, are living in tents?"

"This is just the first set of buildings and the second community is already planned on the opposite side of the tent city near the manufacturing factory." He explained, stopping in front of the door with 6A under its peephole. "After the medical complex completion is built, then the second community will be completed, as well as a school."

"All this, when it's not even decided if the fleet will stay here more than a season?" Kara shook her head.

"Who knows for sure?" He opened the door and gestured for her to enter. "Anyway this apartment is yours."

"Mine?"

Confused she entered directly into a large living area, with a fully functional kitchen she doubted she would ever use. There was a bathroom almost as big as some of the co-ed heads on the Galactica. It seemed extreme to think just one person at a time would use it.

"And this …" he opened the door to yet another room. In the middle of the room was a single piece of furniture, a baby's crib. "...will be the baby's room."

She starred at him confused, "What the frak are you talking about?"

"You are going to be a wonderful mother."

She paused and glared at him.

"How dare you?" Fury ripped through her; she couldn't believe he was going to play this sick game with her again.

"You mean you didn't know?" He was puzzled; all the signs had been there. Hadn't she noticed?

"Is this some kind of game to you?" The old angry Kara was back, her anger flashing like a deadly wraith.

"Not a game." But she wasn't listening, instead she shoved him away.

"I should have known that you weren't done with the mind games." She screeched, as he tried to catch her flaying arms. "I guess you are going to tell me that you made another child from my robbed ovary. I haven't forgotten what you did on New Caprica. I haven't forgotten Kacey!"

"Kara, listen to what I have to say."

"I should kill you now. No download for you." Tears were filling her eyes, as he pounded on him with clinched fists. She drew blood, as one connected one blow connected with his chin, and the follow up smashed into his ear.

He still wanted her to play house, he still wanted a family with her and she had been dumb enough to think he was done with his manipulations.

"You won't." He acknowledged, those thrilling blue eyes twinkling wickedly at her, as he finally caught her fists in his own and pulled her into a forced embrace. She often forgot that he was so much stronger than her, and that he had habit of playing weak to make her drop her guard. He wasn't doing so now, he was serious.

She turned her gaze away from him feeling defeated and he let her go, allowing her to slid her back down the wall to the floor. She rested her head in her hands.

"I am not proud of what I did to you on New Caprica." He wiped the blood from his face with the sleeve of his shirt and then knelt by her. "I realize that you will probably never forgive me. But this isn't about Kacey or your stolen ovary."

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you showing me a crib in an apartment in a building that is for Hybrid families?"

"Because you are already have a child growing inside you." His hand reached out to her stomach, and she felt sensation. Not a pain this time. Was it a cramp? No… it was more like a nudge.

A nudge. Realization dawned on her. She placed her hand next to his, and felt it again.

"What?!" She cried out surprised.

"It's mine." He grinned proudly.


End file.
